


If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right!

by ChiMedCreeker19, MedHeadsUnite



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: A Whole Lotta Manstead Love!, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Nat and Will are finally the Doctors Halstead! It's about time right?!Well, not yet, but that's why we can write about it, so here's to my best friend, ChiMedCreeker19, for being an awesome editor and co-author.





	1. So Long, Farewell!

"Well you two," Connor grins from his spot next to Sam.

"Connor!" Sam warns with a grin, "Be nice or else!"

Natalie laughs at her friends, "I can't believe it, it's so surreal," she grins up at Will.

Will had his right arm securely around her lithe, fragile frame, "Yeah, the best kind of surreal."

"Yeah," Natalie swoons, "Damn right."

Will smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She shoots him a sly wink.

"Okay!" Joey smiles, "Think it's time to let the newlyweds go."

Sarah giggles, "Get outta here you two."

Natalie throws the psych resident a sly wink, "Well, from one Dr. Halstead to another, what do you say handsome?"

"Mhmm," he smirks, "Let's get out of here beautiful."

And the two ED doctors laughed, 'Really?"

"The Sound Of Music will never be the same again," Natalie laughs.

"The perfect farewell song," Will laughs, "Right?"

"Absolutely," Natalie laughs, "Now, for the real fun."

"I can't wait!" Will winks.


	2. I Love You, Always Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, feel free to read along-- not going to spoil. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Enjoy the feast and family time today! 
> 
> MHU.

Will laughed, "Hey you.”  
“Hello there," Natalie grins with a playful wiggle of her brows. He pulls her close, leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

She pulls away, "Hey, we're almost there," she smiles in a breathless whisper.

"God you make it so difficult to behave," he sighs sadly.

She presses a tender, loving kiss to his jaw, "Well," she grins up at him, "If you exercise some patience, I promise to make it worth it."

 

"Hmmm," he grins with another wiggle of his brows, "Damn good thing I know you deliver whenever you make that promise."

"Mhmmm," she nods, "Don't I know it."

 

The next kiss was broken up by their arrival at the hotel. They'd be staying there, the Westin, for the first three days before heading off to Ireland.

 

Natalie however, had no idea as of yet, that Ireland was their destination, just that they'd be touring Europe.

 

Will checked them in, grinning as the bellhop went ahead to drop off their bags, "Nat," he whispers.

She grins, "I love you too," she says, pulling him into the vacant elevator.

They swiped their access card, not realizing it accessed the penthouse until it stopped, "Holy..."

"Why do I have a feeling we can thank our favorite Rhodes for this?"" Natalie whispered in awe.

"Because it's not our favorite Rhodes, but the elder Rhodes," Will laughed, "I had a chat with Cornelius, and he agreed. I think I may have to keep an eye on him whenever he stops by Med," the ED attending finishes with a grin.

Natalie took notice of their bags, pulling him close, "God I missed you over the past 21 days."

He kisses her back with an equal amount of passion, "It was hell for me too baby."

She moans happily into the kiss, grinning up at him as she tugs on his tie to bring him back down to her, “Kiss me Halstead, kiss me like you’ll never have the chance to kiss me again.”

And with a gentle nuzzle of her cheek with his traces of stubble, he pulls her into his lap on the bed, doing just that.

She can feel the need, want and desire in the kiss, so she reaches up to slowly slide his jacket off, expertly unbuttoning his dress shirt and swooning as he slides it off, “God Will, please, just.”

“I know,” he whispers, completely disrobing then helping her do the same, “I haven’t- I almost forgot how beautiful you are,” he whispers.

She moans loudly at the feeling of his lips teasingly making their way across her exposed, aroused flesh, and she doesn’t hesitate to tell him, “Oh god that feels so good..”

“Does it?” he asks her with a grin as he takes control, sucking on the sensitive skin near her breastbone.

“Fuck,” she whimpers, “of course it does, god Will….”

And then out of nowhere, BAM!

“Oh god!” she yelps, damn! He tended to really enjoy entering without warning, and fucking hell, Nat thought, every damn time he got her!

Boy did he ever get her good!

But she also knew her time to pay him back for all that was approaching. He’d always forget to keep his guard up and then: “Hmmm, my turn baby.”

“Heh,” he grins, “always seem to forget to keep my guard up.”

She lifted herself up and then sank down, “Mhmm, god it’s so much better that way,” she whispers, moaning as she successfully sinks down on top of him.

“Fuck Nat,” he moans, “You feel so good”

“If I can make you feel half as good as I feel in my current position?” she whispers, “I’ll be a happy woman .”

He takes her hands in his as they begin to synchronize their movements, “God yes! So close,” she moans.

“Me too,” he whispers into her ear, tugging gently on her earlobe.

As his hands sink to her hips, pulling her back and forth, she bites down on her lip to keep from screaming, “Oh fuck… fuck Will, I swear to God I’m about to…”

“Yeah,” he nods, feeling his body let go and his release hit.  
“How, god,” she swoons.

“Hmmm, I think after all this time, I just know,” he swoons back. 

They look at each other, “What’s on your mind?”

She grins, straddling him, ‘I just got my second wind.”

His eyes widen, “Oh what a hell of a way that would be to go out! I love you.”

“Always forever,” she grins, “I promise.”


	3. Vibin' (Just Take A Minute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to them, and the fun.. the fun, and the LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!   
> a bit crazytoday but here we are, and here it is, delivered as promised.
> 
> One request: if you'd like to see this turned into a series, let us know! Comment and let us know what you'd like to see.
> 
> And we don't limit to Manstead. We'll write guilty pleasure ships together too. :D 
> 
> Thank you so much fellow MedHeads! 
> 
> :)

It was one of those things you never forget.

And Natalie wasn't just referring to the wedding.

The morning after a marathon session of lovemaking with her husband (and finally being able to call him that made her absolutely swoon, among other things), she'd received one of the most blissful, unforgettable wake up calls.

 

His lips, damn near everywhere.

He'd started at her lips, her body subconsciously reacting because kissing him, at that point, was second nature. Then he'd slowly, blissfully, yet absolutely, irrefutably torturously, made his way south.

 

And when he got to his favorite place, also her favorite place to have him, she shot up into his arms, "Oh god!"

She noticed her position, and pressed her lips to his, "That," she swoons and grins, "was a hell of a wake up call. Good morning handsome."

"Hmmm," he grins, "If it's all right with you."

"Oh no, you absolutely better," she purrs into his ear, "You better get back down there and finish what you started!"

He takes a hold of her earlobe, gently sucking on it, "As you wish."

She moaned happily as she felt his tongue return to their favorite spot, "So good..." she purrs, running her hands through his hair in encouragement, "Please don't stop."

 

"I don't have plans to," he purrs, his sentiment muffled by the fact that he was pleasing her.

And as she went over, a familiar song began to play from his Ipod, "Well then," she swoons, "Let us just take a minute then."

Will leaned down to lovingly nuzzle her cheek with his stubble, Oh how he loved that Boyz II Men song.


	4. You Know You Love It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, Natalie can't resist the opportunity to pay her husband back. 
> 
> "In the best way possible of course," she tells him with the sliest smile ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A Message from MHU--  
> Hey guys, 
> 
> For the last eleven years, this weekend, more specifically this Sunday (the 11th) has been bittersweet.
> 
> This chapter's not only for you all, but for my mother, who I dearly miss but still feel present in each day.
> 
> With that said, a holiday message from me and CMC:
> 
> Hey all!  
> With the holidays around the corner, we just want to keep you posted of the schedule for the updates.
> 
> From the 20th-25th of December, we will be off for the holiday.
> 
> If we can synchronize our schedules, we'll have an update on the 27th of December.
> 
> We appreciate your readership and comments more than you know. Please don't hesitate to tell us what you'd like to see, we write for us and for YOU!
> 
> Happiest of Holidays, 
> 
> MHU and CMC19.

Nat woke with a start, frowning as she saw the other side of the bed was empty.

But when she looked around the room, she chuckled softly.

 

He'd fallen asleep in the chair again.

 

Oh the ideas that just popped into her head!

She slipped out of bed, stealthily sliding under his legs on the chair.

And then she let her hands do what they were meant to.

Will laughed for a second, then groaned, "Nat.."

"Come back to bed," she whispers, her hands instinctively moving to his legs.

He smiles at her as he gets pulled up, "Is that what you need?"

She caresses his cheek, making sure he sees the ring, "Baby, I need that just as much as you get turned on by this ring on my finger."

And that's all his ears need, the sweetest song they've ever heard.

He's got her pinned underneath him, and with five inches in height over his wife, that's not hard to do, "Kiss me, god.."

He's so turned on by that breathless whisper, that it nearly causes him to lose control right there, "You have any idea what you're doing to me when you do that?"

"We've got plenty of time to talk sweetheart," she whispers capturing his bottom lip and running her teeth gently against it before pressing her lips to his.

"Keep talking like that," he purrs into her ear.

She exhales running her hands through his hair. She adores that sound, a bit too much at times. But truthfully, he loved it just as much when she got like that too.

And neither one of them would ever blame the other.

"I love the way you love me," she whispers, "But, after what I got to experience yesterday?"

He looks down at her lovingly, waiting for her to continue.

"I kind of want to return the favor," she grins.

He whimpers, "You're gonna kill me babe."

She centers herself between his legs, grinning inanely, "No. But this just might."

Will gasped loudly. Dear Jesus! He thought to himself.

She'd become even more bold and brave over time, and he was madly in love with this side of her.

The fact that he simply adored her was a given and went without saying, but anyone who saw them together knew that.

But his reasoning varied given the situations they were in, and in private?

When she did things like this, he went mad. 

In the best possible way of course.

"Mhmm," Nat purrs, breaking Will out of his trance.

He reaches down to run his fingers through her hair in encouragement, "So good!" 

She continues to pleasure him, spurred on by and absolutely loving the sounds of pleasure he was making.

 

She grins as she comes up for air, "I love catching you off guard," she whispers against his lips.

"You're," he laughs breathlessly, "very good at that."

She maneuvers herself into the perfect position, "Practice makes perfect." 

Will feels his head snap back, giving Nat better access to his throat. 

She purrs happily as she gently glides her tongue over his throat, leaning up to nibble on his right earlobe, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers, pleasantly surprised and positively overwhelmed by the things she was doing to make him feel good.

She runs her fingers through his hair as she captures his lips again, knowing she officially had him right where she wanted him.

Then his eyes shoot open as she sinks down on him.

"Oh fucking hell, I swear you're gonna kill me!" he exclaims, feeling his release getting closer.

"Wouldn't that be a way to go," she teases, gently rotating her hips, "How close?"

"You have no idea," he replies, taking her hands in his as she picks up the pace.

"Hmm, well, i think I do," she gasps, taken by surprise as he synchronizes his movements with hers.

"God that feels so amazing," he whispers, feeling his body flush with desire.

Nat leaned down to tug gently on his upper lip as she felt herself inching closer, "Getting closer!"

He flips her over, "Gone."

She yelps as she joins him seconds later, "Well, damn."

"Yeah," he grins, "God yes. The things that happen to me when you get like that."

She grins up at him, "You know you love it."


	5. Leaving On A Jet Plane (Aka Ireland Forever, Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat struggles with a chronic health issue en route to the start of her honeymoon, and is comforted and cared for by Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this draft didn't auto save, we're posting today. 
> 
> Back with six on 12/27!

Will couldn't help but laugh, "Sweetheart, we haven't even."

"Okay, it's not a great idea to pick on your wife and her chronic fear of flying when you know the reasons," Nat gasped.

He always carried a small bag of travel essentials, "I found it."

She looked over, exhaling in relief at the sight of the Dramamine, "Please, thank god."

She nuzzled up to him after taking it, "It'll be okay."

"As long as I have you?" she smiles softly, "That will always be true."

[Flash Forward, Nat wakes up right as they land, IN DUBLIN!]

Will smiled as Nat's eyes met his, "Wait for it."

"Good morning everyone, and on behalf of our flight crew, welcome to Dublin," the captain said.

Natalie rose a brow at her husband, "William Halstead!"

"Surprise," he grins.

"I'll say!" she squeals pressing a loving kiss to his cheek, "I can't believe it, we're in Ireland!"

"Just wait beautiful," he beams proudly, "You haven't seen where we're staying for the next three weeks."

Sitting in first class thanks to Connor and Cornelius Rhodes, Nat and Will were in and out, luggage in hand within the half hour.

"Does she even know mate?" the driver asked Will.

"That you're family?" Will laughed, "Well, she does now Mac!" 

"Sean McTiernan? Meet your beautiful cousin in law, Nat? This is my cousin Sean."

"Always nice to meet family Sean," Nat beamed.

"Pleasure is all mine. Goodness cousin, you have amazing taste! But I must say that taste you've got has sure refined itself," Sean laughs.

"Watch yourself," Natalie warns with a grin, "I'm very protective of this man."

Sean smirked, "He always did like 'em feisty!"

"And fearless, which means I'll have no problem throwing you over my back if you keep getting fresh," Nat fires back cooly.

"Touch her and die," Will warns, "and beware, that death won't come at my hand."

"Ah! I'm only kiddin' round anyway! I'd defend her honor before I'd ever disrespect it. Although, the reverse may be true when I'm drunk," he laughs.

"True to the tale?" Nat chuckles.

"Aye! A True Irishman I am!" Sean nods, "Well, here we are, the Clarence."

Natalie felt her eyes bug out of her head in surprise, "Any more surprises?"

"U2," he whispers.

"Oh no way, it's Bono!" Nat's eyes widened, "Mr. Hewson?"

He turns around, "I'd be happy to take a photograph with you two."

Sean grins, "Hey Paul, How's everyone?"  
"Enjoying the time off, no doubt," he beams, "Good to see you kid."

Sean smiled, "You too mate."

"This is awesome!"

Nat whips her phone out beaming, what are the odds? 

Apparently, they were one to one today. 

Grinning, she sent a group text to her colleagues and friends, "I know you busy bees will appreciate this!"

Connor replies first, "Oh no way?! Really?!"

 

"He was so kind!" Natalie replies.

Maggie sent a "WOW!" emoji.

"Right?! It's so unreal," Nat replied to her best friend.

Then Ethan, "That had to be an awesome end to long travel day! What were the odds before 1:1?"

"Nice," she laughs out loud, replying with, "1:100000, most likely!"

Then Deidre, "Okay, now even I won't deny how amazing that photo is. He was just waiting?"

Nat FaceTimed Deidre using the free wifi: "OMG! it was so crazy, so we get here, and I don't realize it's him until Will stops to point him out. It's so unreal that it won't sink in for a few days."

"I'm sure it will take a while, well kid, I don't have my senior resident for three weeks, so I've got to make sure the other attending pediatricians are ready to go. See you soon!"

"Take care," Natalie nodded.

"Uh Sean?" Nat wondered, "Where'd your crazy cousin go?"

"To take your bags to the room," he smiles, "He'll be back, he asked me to wait here with you. So?"

"So? You want the rundown on your new favorite cousin?" she beamed.

"By all means," he nods.

"Well, born and raised in Washington State, in a suburb of Seattle. I also went to school out there. Will is actually my second husband, and he is now a very proud stepfather to my son Owen, who will be four soon."

"Now there's a strong Irish name, he's a fighter," Sean beamed.

"Yes he is, he came into the world having to fight. He sure did worry all of us for a while that day," Natalie smiles.

"Let's make a reservation for tomorrow night here at the Liquor Room," Sean smiled, nodding toward Will.

Nat smirked, "See you soon Sean."

She leapt into Will's arms, "Take me to bed handsome," she swoons into his ear.

"Don't tease, I'll have to punish you," Will whispers back with a smirk.

"You can punish me any time," she purrs, gently nibbling on his lower lip, made easier by the fact that she was in his arms.

He sighs at the sound of the purring, God it does unmentionable things to him.

He slams the door to their room shut, letting her slide out of his arms so he could secure the door, "Hmmm... 21 days."

He pushes her back onto the bed, rolling over so she's on top of him, "Hmm, well Mrs. Halstead," he winks.

She smirks as she leaps off, teasing him as she strips out of her clothes, leaning down to rub her hand over his crotch.

He releases a low, guttural growl, "Baby..."

She licks her lips at the sound of the whispering, it's breathless, it's seductive.

It means she's got him exactly where she wants him.

 

She returns to the bed, leaning over to slide her hand down his pants and her tongue across his throat, grinning as she hears him gasp, "Looks like I avoid punishment," she purrs.

 

He whimpers softly as he feels her teeth gliding across his lower lip. Jesus heavens, she's gonna be the death of him, and they both know it!

She presses her lips to his as she sinks down on him.

Gotcha! she thinks to herself as his eyes widen.

"Jesus!" he exclaims, "God you're gonna be the death of me."

She smirks, "You adore it. Hands!"

She grins as slides his hands into hers as she picks up the pace, "God you feel so damn good!"

"Yeah," he pants, "Phew! I'm not the only one babe!"

Natalie felt her entire body begin to shake, and that's how they both knew she was inching even closer, "Will... god!"

"I can feel it baby," he gasps, letting her know he was getting closer as well.

And out of nowhere, they spilled over together.

"Oh god..." Natalie whispered.

"Damn," Will laughs, kissing her cheek gently, "That was..'

"Amazing," Nat agrees with a nod and soft chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle his stubble with her cheek.

"Hmm," he grins, pulling her down to him for post-coital cuddles.

"This is going to be the best three weeks of our lives," she smiles.

"I have to agree with that," he smiles back.

Life with her was already great though. He just hoped she realized that, and he'd make sure she was aware of how loved she was for the rest of their lives.


	6. Ireland Forever, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, it's fun after Nat starts in on the whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I am a bit of a perfectionist, and I did NOT like the way the story flowed, so accordingly, I kept rewriting it. 
> 
> Enjoy... I know Will is going to. :D
> 
> CMC

"The first time mate, do you remember that?" Sean laughs.

Will shook his head at his cousin as they were partaking of food and drink in the Liquor Room, "Can we not give my wife anymore ammunition to mess with me please?"

Nat smirked, "You do know I'll never let you live it down right?"

"Hey," Will sighs, "I was nineteen okay?"

"My poor baby," Natalie teasingly swooned with a giggle.

 

"I concede," Sean laughs.

"Keep laughing," Will muttered with a grin.

Nat gasped, "Holy-- geez! This curry is amazing!"

"Need a napkin?" Will smiles.

"More than one," Nat exhaled, "WOW!"

"Extra napkins if you may mate?" Sean asked his brother.

"Coming up," Martin nodded.

"There you are," the younger of the brothers McTiernan smiled a moment later.

"Appreciate it," Natalie laughs, "That's some excellent curry. That'll sober anyone up!"

"You said you needed to," Will laughs.

"Told you the curry would work," Sean snorts in amusement.

"You must come here a lot," Nat laughs back.

"I've got seven relatives who work here, and I used to as well," Sean laughs, "I've got my own place now though, a bit further down on Wellington Quay. You let me know when you want to stop in, and I'll have a table reserved for you."

"Don't party in the workplace?" Natalie laughs.

"Absolutely, I usually come here to relax because it's become routine," Sean willingly admits.

"Don't mess with the routine," Natalie nodded knowingly, "Halfway through our dating life we had one we stuck to."

"The first one up makes coffee, the second breakfast," Will nods with a grin. 

"And now that you're married?" Sean inquires with a smirk.

"We've been ordering room service," Natalie laughs.

Will's eyes widened, "Hi there."

"Oh, I didn't realize my hand moved," Nat grinned.

"Troublemaker," Will playfully mutters.

"Check?!" Sean calls out with a knowing grin.

"Great idea," Nat and Will reply, not taking their eyes off of one another.

"Go on kids," Sean shook his head, "I got it."

Nat leapt up, knowing she'd have to race Will to the elevator.

"Oh, what an interesting night this will be," she giggled.

"Who are you telling?" he whispers in her ear.

She shudders as the elevator door slams shut, "God it drives me crazy when you do that!"

"Don't I know it," he whispers in her ear again.

She melted against him, leaning up slightly as he leaned down to kiss her.

What a way to end an already perfect evening.


End file.
